1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water heating apparatus and, more particularly, to a water heating apparatus that employs a capacitive induction system to heat water.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are primarily two types of water heaters in use today. The first type of water heater, often referred to as a resistive heating heater, includes one or more resistive heating elements that are emersed directly into the water to be heated. The heating elements heat up as current passes therethrough and the amount of heat generated by each element is related to the resistance of the metal used to form the element. The other type of water heater employs an indirect heat source, i.e. a heat source that is not in direct contact with the water. The heat source is often a gas flame. Conduction and convection within the water cause heat to be generated by electron and molecular movement.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with resistive heating heaters. For example, the resistance of the heating elements increases as their temperatures increase. The increased resistance reduces the amount of current that is conducted by the elements, thereby reducing the efficiency of the elements and increasing the cost of operating the heater. Another disadvantage relates to the fact that resistive heating elements are electrodes. Because they are in direct contact with the water, cavitation frequently occurs on the surface of the heating elements. Such cavitation damages and can eventual destroy the heating elements.
There are also a number of disadvantages common to both types of heaters. For example, in order to be capable of instantaneously providing hot running water at a constant temperature, both types of heaters must be provided with costly additional apparatus. Such additional apparatus includes prepatory devices for adding electrolytes to the water or reservoirs in which heated water is stored and maintained at a predetermined temperature. In addition to the fact that such pre-heating and storing wastes a tremendous amount of energy, the reservoirs themselves are bulky, occupy a considerable amount of space, are subject to corrosion and leakage, and are difficult to dispose of at the end of their useful life because of environmental concerns.